


Sowlmates

by Mahlerlucia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahlerlucia/pseuds/Mahlerlucia
Summary: L’amore è composto da un’unica anima che abita due corpi.(Aristotele)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	Sowlmates

_Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'Cause someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find_

_Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise… _

_Marzo_

Ci sono momenti in cui si nutrono speranze che vengono puntualmente disilluse, come un refolo di vento porta via i delicati petali di _sakura_ ; al loro posto sono già pronte le ciliegie ancora in fase di maturazione.

Ci sono giorni che si aspettano da una vita, pur sapendo che il loro arrivo potrebbe cambiare ogni cosa.

Ci sono anni che sono stati condivisi in maniera talmente naturale e simbiotica da essere diventati una piacevole e necessaria abitudine.

E poi ci siete voi, due anime impazienti di festeggiare qualcosa che vi dividerà per un periodo di tempo non indifferente. Due ragazzi capaci di separarsi solo con la consapevolezza di potersi rivedere la mattina seguente nei corridoi della _Fukur_ _ō_ _dani Academy_ o sul campo d’allenamento del club di pallavolo.

Questa mattina sei riuscito a stento a salutare un Koutaoru completamente assorto nella memorizzazione di quel discorso che dovrà tenere di fronte a tutti i suoi colleghi. Il ruolo di capitano indiscusso e la sua indole perennemente in cerca di attenzione ed approvazione non hanno fatto altro che confermare ai suoi coetanei la loro volontà di eleggerlo portavoce del termine di quel percorso di maturazione personale. Certo, concretamente mancano ancora due anni al raggiungimento effettivo dell’età adulta, ma nessuno tra loro potrebbe mai affermare di essere rimasto lo stesso rispetto al giorno in cui aveva varcato per la prima volta la soglia di quell’enorme edificio pronto a formarli.

Per quanto talvolta fatichi ancora a dimostralo, anche Bokuto ha sviluppato una consapevolezza di sé e dei propri mezzi – compreso il suo immenso talento sportivo – che fino a qualche tempo fa nessuno si sarebbe mai potuto immaginare. Le sue parole di conforto ogniqualvolta i risultati sul rettangolo di gioco non ti soddisfacevano erano diventate un balsamo per la tua bassissima autostima, sempre in maniera del tutto spontanea e veritiera. La sua totale incapacità di agire in maniera coordinata e silenziosa ti è entrata nel cuore sin dal giorno in cui ti aveva chiesto di condividere con lui un allenamento extra al quale nessuno degli allora suoi compagni di _team_ voleva più sottostare. Non è una novità che nessuno – o quasi – sia mai stato in grado di reggere i suoi ritmi forsennati ed inarrestabili. Così come non lo è mai stata la sua categorica reazione di rammarico e dispiacere di fronte a tutto questo. Col tempo sei riuscito a tamponare questa iperattività che lo aveva in parte isolato dal mondo, suscitando persino qualche scherzo di cattivo gusto da parte di chi non era mai stato in grado di andare oltre le apparenze.

La campanella di metà mattina interrompe la lezione d’inglese giunta quasi al termine. La professoressa fa giusto in tempo a lasciarvi le ultime consegne riguardanti i compiti delle vacanze di fine anno scolastico, prima di lasciare l’aula augurandosi di rivedervi con lo stesso desiderio di apprendere tutto quello che la didattica del vostro istituto ha da offrirvi. In fondo, non ti è mai dispiaciuta l’organizzazione della _Fukur_ _ō_ _dani_ , sin da quando l’avevi visitata per la prima volta durante un _open day_. Lo stesso giorno in cui avevi avuto la fortuna di parlare per la prima volta con Koutarou.

Alcuni tuo compagni lasciano la classe per recarsi alla cerimonia di consegna dei diplomi che sta per tenersi nell’aula conferenze posta al piano terra. Attendi che l’aula si svuoti, prima di lasciarti andare ad un sommesso sospiro pregno di nostalgia per quello che accadrà di lì a pochi minuti. Qualcuno ti chiede se stai bene; ti limiti ad annuire e a farfugliare qualcosa di credibile che possa rasentare una banale emicrania.

Una volta rimasto davvero solo ti dirigi verso una delle grandi finestre che danno luce al locale e ti affacci di buon grado per osservare con attenzione l’immensa folla di _senpai_ che si stanno avviando nell’auditorium multimediale. Tra di loro non hai potuto fare a meno di rintracciare Koutarou. Sono bastati pochi secondi, giusto il tempo di sentirlo imprecare contro il solito Konoha intento a prendersi bellamente gioco di lui e della sua pettinatura non di certo impeccabile a causa della palese agitazione che lo accompagna. La paura di perdersi senza più ritrovarsi tra una parola e l’altra, tra un colpo di tosse un impeto di emotività, non gli sta dando alcuna tregua, indipendentemente dalla sua necessità di esibirsi spesso davanti ad una platea intenta ad acclamare il suo nome e le sue ineluttabili qualità.

L’istinto ti sta invitando fortemente a battere le nocche contro il vetro per attirare la sua attenzione, ma la razionalità e la timidezza formano un duo affiatato pronto a far muro contro qualunque iniziativa ti possa passare per la testa. Specie quando di mezzo c’è lui, come in questo caso.

Lasci che quell’orda di gioventù si dilegui all’interno dei locali scolastici, prima di deciderti finalmente a fare il tuo dovere, raggiungendoli a tua volta. Un’ultima piccola sosta d’esitazione prima di oltrepassare l’ingresso dell’enorme sala dentro la quale Bokuto avrebbe recitato il suo monologo d’addio al mondo scolastico: devi pregare gli dèi affinché non si tratti di nulla più di un arrivederci all’Università. Se mai opterete per lo stesso ateneo.

***

“... E volevo ringraziare tutti voi che in questi tre anni siete sempre venuti a sostenere... a tifare... ad incoraggiare... la mia squadra. Se quest’anno siamo riusciti a vincere il torneo nazionale è anche grazie a voi e... al vostro appoggio. Sono sicuro di lasciare la _Fukur_ _ō_ _dani_ in ottime mani e sono sicuro... ehm, scusate la ripetizione... dicevo, sono sicuro... sì insomma sono sicuro che Akaashi sarà un degno erede... anzi, il più degno di tutti! Quindi voi gli dovrete tanto rispetto, anche più di quello che gli avete dato fino ad oggi, chiaro?”

Le ultime parole di Bokuto riecheggiano tra i presenti al pari di una simpatica minaccia. Un fugace vocio anticipa una serie di visi che si voltano all’unisono verso l’area della platea che è stata riservata agli studenti del secondo anno. Konoha _-san_ , in particolare, non perde occasione per lanciarti un occhiolino d’incoraggiamento alquanto canzonatorio. Tutto avresti voluto in quel momento tranne che sentirti in un imbarazzo tale da voler scappare da tutto e da tutti, ma soprattutto dal tuo stesso imbarazzo.

Fortunatamente riesci a mantenere quel minimo di autocontrollo che ti consente di alzarti in piedi per ringraziare quel cialtrone di un capitano che sei stato costretto a sopportare per ben due anni. Ma siamo davvero sicuri che ‘sopportare’ sia il verbo più adatto per far luce tra i tuoi attuali pensieri nei suoi confronti? Il sorriso e il saluto puerile che ti rivolge non stanno facendo altro che rimescolare le carte e mandarti ulteriormente in subbuglio. Comportamento che di consuetudine non ti si addice.

Ti risiedi in fretta e in quel preciso momento prendi la decisione di lasciare la sala non appena l’unico diploma di tuo interesse fosse stato consegnato al diretto interessato. Non potresti resistere un solo minuto in più in quel luogo invaso dalla curiosità nei tuoi riguardi.

Sorridi appena quando realizzi che Bokuto è quasi scivolato inciampando nell’ultimo gradino in legno che separa il parterre dall’esiguo palchetto allestito per l’occasione. Cercando di far finta di nulla, afferra il suo tubo in plastica e lo sventola come se si trattasse dell’ennesimo trofeo della sua ancor acerba carriera sportiva. Attendi giusto il tempo che si rimetta al suo posto, prima di andartene senza voltarti indietro neanche una volta, nemmeno per concedergli un ultimo sguardo di sincera gratitudine.

***

“Akaashi! Dove sei finito? Akaashi?!”

La voce squillante dell’ _ace_ risuona perentoria nella parte posteriore del cortile della scuola, dove non c’è nessuno pronto ad accoglierlo come invece avrebbe tanto desiderato. Ancora non lo sai, ma pochi istanti dopo la tua fuga Koutarou si era voltato alla ricerca della tua reazione, ma l’aver visto la tua poltroncina vuota aveva mandato il suo umore ancor più in basso delle suole delle sue scarpe eleganti. Chissà, forse avrà pensato che non fossi soddisfatto del voto finale ottenuto, nonostante il suo impegno e il tuo appoggio che in quelle ultime settimane era diventato routine quotidiana. Le telefonate e i numerosi messaggi scritti a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte per cercare di contenere ogni sua forma d’ansia a fronte di un compito in classe in arrivo erano diventate parte integrante della vostra vita assieme, oramai non più incentrata solo ed unicamente sulla pallavolo.

Non puoi far altro che percorrere l’intera tromba delle scale di corsa, come se stessi per perdere quel treno già fermo al tuo binario da diversi minuti. Un treno che in un modo o nell’altro sarebbe comunque ripartito senza di te.

Bokuto si è seduto sul muretto in pietra che protegge le piccole aiuole usate dai membri del club di botanica. Osserva dei tulipani color pesca, mantenendo un broncio che vorresti poter cancellare con una gomma o con un semplice battito di ciglia. Non hai mai sopportato l’idea di vederlo rabbuiarsi a causa delle tue reazioni inspiegabilmente impulsive ed immature. Dal momento in cui hai compreso l’importanza disarmante dei sentimenti che provi per lui, qualcosa dentro al tuo cuore è inevitabilmente cambiato. Oltre al fatto di sentirti perennemente a metà, non sei più stato in grado di contenere le tue emozioni come eri solito fare ai tempi delle scuole medie, in un processo di maturazione che ti è sempre parso inversamente proporzionale rispetto alla normalità

“Bokuto _-san_...”

Koutarou scatta come una molla impazzita voltandosi a destra e a sinistra in cerca di quella flebile voce che stava attendendo con impazienza. Il nervosismo non gli consente fin da subito di riconoscere la tua esile figura ferma di fronte al suo naso, a soli pochi metri di distanza.

La giacca dell’uniforme scolastica poggiata sull’avambraccio, il fiato ancora corto per l’apprensione con cui hai percorso l’intero edificio scolastico in verticale, i capelli scarmigliati, le guance arrossate...

“Akaashi! Che ti è successo? Non ti sei sentito bene?”

“No, Bokuto _-san_. Sono solo uscito prima del termine della cerimonia. Ma ti assicuro che ho assistito al tuo ‘momento’!”

Sorridi appena, sperando che potesse cogliere l’implicito riferimento all’attimo in cui stava per inciampare salendo i modesti scalini del palchetto. La sua espressione nuovamente contrariata dona conferma ad ogni tua aspettativa.

“Complimenti per aver conquistato il diploma!”

Il suo volto torna ad illuminarsi grazie ad un ampio sorriso con cui si rivolge a te e alle tue parole. Chiude gli occhi, poggia le mani sui fianchi e inspira a pieni polmoni l’aria di primavera che si sta facendo largo tra voi con tutte le sue manifestazioni più percettibili. Non esiste persona con un talento tale nel passare da un estremo umorale all’altro, e con tanta rapidità. Poche parole ben posizionate in un concetto carico di stima ed incoraggiamento sono sempre state più che sufficienti, specie se il mentore sei tu.

“Grazie! Ma se non fosse stato per il tuo prezioso aiuto... beh, avrei sicuramente potuto prendere un voto più alto, pero...”

“Va bene così. Lo scorso anno non avevi passato gli esami di matematica. Quest’anno sono andati bene.”

“ _Hey_ , _hey_ , _hey_! Ho sconfitto anche la temibile matematica! Sono fortissimo!”

“Diciamo di sì!”

Il silenzio cala inesorabile tra voi, incalzato da una pioggia di petali rosa trasportati da un alito di vento improvviso. Alcuni di questi riescono ad incastrarsi tra i tuoi capelli, ma in un primo frangente non riesci ad accorgertene. Sarà Koutarou ad avvicinarsi per liberarti da quell’adorno non richiesto.

“Cercherò di fare del mio meglio il prossimo anno.”

“Su questo non ho dubbi. Sei un _figo_ , Akaashi!”

_Un figo._

Le tue guance prendono colore nel giro di qualche nanosecondo, mentre il tuo cuore comincia a battere all’impazzata in cerca di un diversivo utile per tentare di ritornare al suo ritmo regolare.

Indietreggi di un paio di passi, fissando la ghiaia senza guardarla realmente. Le lacrime iniziano a cadere copiose lungo il viso, fino ad arrivare su di un lembo della tua camicia.

Allunghi le braccia verso il suo corpo possente e lo stringi a te, con una disperazione e un trasporto tali da lasciarlo senza parole. Il tubo in plastica contenente il risultato di tutti i _vostri_ sforzi cade a terra, mentre Koutarou si lascia andare a quel caldo ed avvolgente contatto che ha desiderato con la stessa agonia con la quale ti sei perdutamente innamorato di lui, oltre due anni prima.

“Keiji, non piangere. Sai che così fai piangere anche me?”

“No, non voglio. Non devi piangere per colpa mia.”

“Ma non è per colpa tua. È perché sono felice di averti incontrato.”

“Anch’io, Koutarou.”

Altre lacrime sarebbero scese quella stessa sera, dopo aver ritrovato uno dei bottoni della sua giacca all’interno della tasca anteriore dei tuoi pantaloni. Sicuramente il secondo.

_… Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone…_

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell'Autrice
> 
> Ringrazio in anticipo tutti coloro che avranno voglia di leggere e recensire questa mia piccola one-shot! :)
> 
> Everyday is the BokuAka day, not just today!  
> Salve tutti! Scrivo questa breve one-shot dedicata alla BokuAka proprio in onore di quella che il fandom ha stabilito essere la loro giornata. Una pensiero veloce che ho buttato su carta virtuale tra ieri sera e stamane, senza troppe pretese. Ho sempre desiderato scrivere qualcosa che riguardasse il momento della consegna del diploma a Bokuto, soprattutto narrandolo dal POV malinconico di Akaashi che dovrà realizzare di ritrovarsi un intero anno scolastico (e sportivo) senza di lui. Ma sappiamo bene che per entrambi questo non potrà mai essere un ‘addio’, tanto meno un banale ‘arrivederci’. Insomma, qual è la caratteristica principale delle Soulmates (o meglio, Sowlmates)? Quello di essere perennemente legate da un sottile filo rosso chiamato ‘destino’. E Koutarou e Keiji nel mio immaginario (ma penso anche in quello di Furudate oramai XD) sono esattamente questo.  
> Ci tengo a sottolineare che questa one-shot non voleva minimamente ricalcare i canoni di una vera e proprio Soulmates. Ho usato la parola solo per il titolo e per rendere al meglio l’idea che ho di questo meraviglioso pairing.  
> Spero che questo piccolo racconto possa allietare almeno un pochino la vostra quarantena. :)
> 
> La canzone da cui ho tratto il titolo (poi modificato per ovvie ragioni) è tratto dalla canzone ‘Soulmates’ di Natasha Bedingfield. All’inizio e al termine del testo riporto rispettivamente la prima strofa e il ritornello.  
> Il testo è scritto in seconda persona, dal POV di Akaashi e al tempo presente (ad eccezione di qualche piccolo rimando al passato). Non fa parte di nessuna serie o raccolta precedente.  
> Grazie ancora a chiunque passerà di qua. **
> 
> A presto,
> 
> Mahlerlucia


End file.
